


Crushes

by jeronicaotp



Series: Jeronica One-Shots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: Jughead and Veronica both have crushes on each other.





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot for you guys! i hope you all enjoy! please leave a comment to let me know what you think! <3

Jughead as only ever let two people into his life and that was after years of friendship. He isn’t the most sociable person in Riverdale, the only people he hangs out with our Archie and Betty. He has known them both since kindergarten and they have been best friends since. It’s not that Jughead needs more friends nor does he want any more but it started getting lonely being the third wheel because ever since freshman year his two friends have been dating. He doesn’t mind that they are together, he is happy for them but when they go out to Pop’s or the movies  Jughead feels left out. It’s not the same way how it use to be when they were all just friends hanging out. Now it’s very awkward to be sitting across from the couple while they makeout and he is trying to eat his burger.

But everything changes when the new girl arrives in town. Her name is Veronica Lodge and she moved from New York with her parents for a new start. She is very beautiful in Jughead’s opinion and she looks good in everything she wears. He can’t take his eyes away from her and he starts to feel like a creep. Jughead knows that there is no way a girl like her will ever give a boy like himself the time of day.

The crush he has on her slowly develops when she starts coming around with Betty. She sits with them at lunch and talks about trying out for the cheerleading squad. He then pictures her in the uniform and he really hopes she makes the team. 

“Jughead, what do you think?” a voice breaks him of his thoughts. 

  “What?” he replies as he turns his head to Betty. 

“Veronica thinks I should try out with her…should I?” she asks again. 

“Uh- yeah sure Betty. You both will make great cheerleaders. Right Archie?”         

Jughead tuns to his friend who is writing down song lyrics. 

“Yes for sure.” he adds. 

“Great! It’s settled then. We will be trying out after school,” Veronica says before the lunch bell rings. 

*******

After sixth period he hears someone calling his name from down the hall. He shuts his locker and starts walking towards the voice. When he gets to the end of the hall he sees Veronica waving at him. They hardly ever speak unless they are at lunch so he wonders what she wants. 

“Yes Veronica?” 

“Can you give me a ride home after school? I know we don’t talk alot but we hang around the same people so I figured it wouldn’t be awkward. I tried asking Betty but her and Archie are going on a date to Pop’s after tryouts and my limo driver called in sick so I would have to wal-”

“Veronica I’ll give you a ride. Don’t worry about it. I consider you a friend and friends help each other out right?” Jughead interupts her rambling. 

  “Okay great! Thanks Jug! You’re the best,” Veronica says then stands on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “You’re a good friend.” 

*******

Jughead waits for her by his motorcycle and is not surprised when she comes out with a cheer uniform on. He can see her smiling and in that moment he swears he hasn’t seen a smile that bright and beautiful. She spots him in the parking lot and makes her way towards him with Betty. They are both wearing uniforms and he is happy for the both of them. 

“Congratulations to both of you for becoming vixens.” He exclaimed when they approach him. 

 

“Thanks Jughead,” Betty responds. “I better get going Archie is waiting for me,” she points to the redhead in his truck. 

“Bye Betty,” Jughead and Veronica say at the same time. 

When Betty walks away and it’s just the two of them Veronica moves in front on Jughead and asked, “So how do I look? I think the blue and yellow look good on me.” 

He smiles at her and nods, “Ronnie you can pull off any look. You look fantastic.” 

 There is a hint of blush that appears on Veronica’s cheeks. She has been feeling a small crush on Jughead ever since she met him a couple weeks ago. He is so funny and smart. He isn’t like most guys and that is what she likes most about him. At the beginning she had a feeling that he didn’t like her or that she was starting to become part of his friend group. But over the past weeks he has been nicer to her and actually talking to her. 

Now he is giving her a ride home…on his motorcycle? ‘Is he crazy?’ she thinks. 

"Um Jughead? You don’t have a car?”

 “No, I only have my bike.” he chuckles. “You will be safe as long as you hold on tight,” he hands her the helmet.

“What are you going to wear for protection?” Veronica questions as she puts the helmet on.

“I have driven this enough to make sure we get to your place safe without me wearing one. I will be okay without one.” Jughead explains while he starts the bike and kicks up the stand. 

This should be fun’ Veronica thinks as she straddles the bike and wraps her arms around his body. She didn’t expect for him to feel so fit and lean, he isn’t all buff but the boy is hiding some muscle under the Sherpa jackets. She feels Jughead tugs on her arms and pulls them tighter around him before speaking, “You gotta hold on tight Ronnie.”

 It was meant to be a one time thing and that’s it but now it’s been two months. Jughead has been picking up and dropping Veronica off at home for the past eight weeks and he doesn’t mind at all. He would do this everyday for the rest of his life if he gets to feel the warmth of her arms wrapped around his body. It is the best thing he has ever felt.   
 Veronica had sent him a text message the night after cheer tryouts and that’s how it began. 

V: hey jug, is it possible if you can pick me up tomorrow?   
V: totally okay if you can’t   
J: yeah i can pick you up lodge. i’ll be there at seven on the dot :)   
V: you are the best Jones! thank you :) 

She hasn’t actually gave him a reason as to why she needs to be picked up and dropped off. He knows by now that her personal driver should be feeling better. He doesn’t ask either because he doesn’t want to ruin this or make her feel like she is bothering him at all. That’s the last thing he wants to make her feel so he just shows up everyday at 7 in the morning and waits after school. 

 

********

 “What’s going on between you and Jughead?” Betty asks while her and Veronica as they are finishing cheer practice. Veronica head turns so fast Betty thinks it would have spinned off. 

“Nothing is going on between us. Why? Did he say something?” Veronica rushes out. 

 “No he didn’t say anything but it has been three months and he drives you to and from school, he always comes to the football games to see our routine. Jughead never attends after school activities and he shares his food with you,” Betty recalls and stands up to grab her bag to leave.

Veronica follows her towards the doors of the gym and scoffs at what friend is saying and implying. “Jughead, he just uh, is being a good friend. That’s all. There is nothing more going on besides two friends doing friendly things for each other.” Veronica tries to reason with the girl.

“Yeah okay. Is that what you both tell each other so you don’t have to talk about the real thing that is going on?”

“What real thing is going on?” Veronica wanted to know what is going through Betty’s mind that makes her think Jughead and her are more than friends.

“That you both like each other and just are afraid to admit.” her friend suggests.

 “What!? No way does Jughead like me!”

“So you won’t deny that you like him? But you assume he doesn’t like you?”

 “Betty can we please not talk about this? I like Jughead okay? But that doesn’t mean he likes me back and even though I put this ‘not caring’ attitude on, I do care if he likes me. He has became one of my best friends and I don’t want to mess that up because I share my feelings. That would just ruin our friendship if he doesn’t like me back and it would be humiliating for me. So please just drop it?” Veronica expressed. 

“Alright V. Sorry I brought it up,” Betty whispers as they walk towards the boys who are waiting for them. 

 “How was practice babe?” Archie asks. 

 “It was good,” Betty answers. “Let’s go.”

 “Okay. See you guys later,”

Jughead can tell the Veronica isn’t in a good mood and that something is on her mind. They have grown close over time and with him driving her everyday of course they are going to get to know each other more. On some days after school they don’t go straight home but to Sweetwater River to do homework and hangout. It became a regular thing for them unless one of them had to be at home which rarely happens.

 “Jughead can you just take me home. There is something my mother needs me for today.” 

 “Yeah that’s okay Veronica,” Jughead mutters as he hops onto his bike and puts on his helmet. After three weeks passed of him picking up Veronica he thought it was time to give her a separate helmet so they both could be safe. 

 

Veronica doesn’t say anything after he pulls in front of the Pembroke. She gets off the bike and places her helmet in the back container. She can hear Jughead say ‘goodbye’ before the sound of the motorcycle engine starts and takes off. She knows that it isn’t his fault that Betty made her upset with the round of twenty one questions but it just made Veronica realize that she really likes Jughead and is afraid of saying anything. She likes their friendship and doesn’t want to lose Jughead because she can’t handle her feelings around him. 

******

Jughead wakes up to his phone going off, it’s a ding noise which makes him think what kind of person is texting him at two in the morning. He reaches for his phone that is on his bedside table and unlocks the screen to see who the message is from. 

V: are you up?   
J: i am now Lodge.  
V: oh, i didn’t mean to wake you. you can forget i.   
messaged you.  
J: it’s okay ronnie.  
J: so what has you up this late?   
V: can we meet at our spot? i need to tell you something.   
J: okay. I’ll meet you there.

He doesn’t know what’s going on with her but hopefully whatever she has to say would explain why she was acting weird earlier. Jughead gets out of bed and pulls on his pants and grabs a sweater from the closet. 

 When he pulls up to the river he can see Veronica sitting on one of the rocks where they normally hang out by. He takes off his helmet and tosses it on the seat of the bike before walking towards her. He notices that she isn’t wearing a sweater and she must be crazy because it is winter and very cold by the river at this time of night. 

 

Veronica turns around when can hear Jughead’s footsteps grow close. ‘I can do this. I am just going to be honest and hopefully not get my heartbroken.’ she thinks. She feels the warmth of his jacket around her body, she knew she forgot one and regretted not grabbing one as she was sneaking out her room. In her defense she was in a hurry to get here. Jughead sits on the rock next to the one she is sitting on and wraps an arm around her.

“Thank you for meeting me Jones. I know it’s late and not the time to be asking to meet up at a river. But I needed to tell you something and it couldn’t have waited until tomorrow and this isn’t something you say over the phone or text.” Veronica explains.

 “It’s alright Ronnie.” 

Veronica takes a deep breath. ‘I can do this’ she says in her mind one last time.

“Okay, I asked to meet you here because I am tired of. not being honest with you. I can’t keep hiding my feelings from you and if this ends our friendship that I will deal with that but I don’t want to keep lying to myself about how I feel for you.” 

 

“How do you feel about me?”

“I like you Jughead Jones. I like you really much and I liked you ever since I met you. I was too afraid to ever tell you and then we became best friends and I didn’t want to ruin that. I know it isn’t fair for me to just drop this all on you out of nowhere but earlier Betty asked if there was something going on between us. Don’t worry I told her nothing was happening but it just made me realize that I want something going on with us. I want to be with you and it’s okay if you don’t like me back beca-”

Jughead presses his lips on hers to stop her rambling. It’s a kiss like no other, it’s soft and her lips taste sweet. He never wants to stop kissing her. But eventually Veronica pulls back to get some air.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Are you really asking me that?” Jughead tilts his head.  

“Yes I am.” she states.

 “Ronnie. I like you too. I like you a lot. You think I drive you everyday to school and hangout with you if I didn’t like you? How could you think I didn’t like you. I thought I was pretty obvious with my crush on you."

”I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. I can’t believe you like me..”Veronica says leaning in for another kiss


End file.
